


Digong Duterte Dominated by Sexy Slavic Statesman

by Boethiah



Series: Philippine President Pounds Politicians [1]
Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c., Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Rimming, handjobs, hot russkies, mentions of crap, mentions of donald trump, mentions of sensitive political topics, only god can judge me, this is really steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boethiah/pseuds/Boethiah
Summary: Duterte has idolized Putin from afar for most of his life. Will he be able to make it out of his official state visit in one piece? Or will the Russian bear eat him alive?





	

Digong was nervous. This was his first state visit to Russia and for the first time in a long while, he was worried about how he might have acted in public. Not for stupid reasons like publicity or diplomacy, of course. The proposed stationing of Russian arms in the Philippines was going to go underway regardless of the outcome here. No, Rodrigo Duterte was nervous because of the man he was about to visit.

Vladimir Putin was one hunky Ruskie. Duterte had been an admirer ever since he was first elected, then only grew closer as he watched him get reelected on 110% of the popular vote. He could still remember the first time he had seen Putin’s publicity stills, posing shirtless and silent on a leopard’s back. That had been one sticky newspaper after he was through with it.

He walked inside the conference room, not noticing how the doors automatically locked behind him. Duterte’s mind was too busy focusing on the man standing in front of the conference couch.

Vladimir Putin was even hotter in person. His taut, muscular frame bulged visibly beneath his suit, making Duterte wonder how it hadn’t been shredded to pieces from his flexing already. His stone-cold eyes pierced inside him, making Duterte feel like the Russian president could pierce into his very thoughts. Not that he’d need to – the president of the Philippines was blushing like a schoolgirl right now. Putin gave a soft smile.

“Hello, Comrade Duterte.” the Russian president said, tensing his fingers on a couch. “I would very much like to talk with you.”

Digong started tripping on his own tongue. “Ah yes, Mr. Putin. I w-will – we can begin stationing of troops in Manila B-Bay immediate – immediately, Sir.”

Putin walked closely to Duterte, his smirk as unreadable as the press opposed to his government. He cupped the Filipino’s cheek in one strong hand; _my ghad_ , Duterte thought, _he’s so tall_.

“I am not talking about weapons, Comrade.”

That was all Duterte could remember before Putin led him into the most passionate kiss he had ever gotten. The two presidents grabbed each other and felt each other up, discarding bits of clothing and throwing them away like they discarded human rights agreements. It wasn’t long until the two of them were naked as their ambition for power.

Duterte looked again into Putin’s cold, steely eyes. The Russian smiled before he shoved Duterte’s head down to his crotch. His Slavic sausage was huge – Digong didn’t know if he could fit all of it in his mouth. It throbbed with desire for his mouth, and Duterte was all too ready to service him.

Vladimir Putin groaned. World leaders were his favorite thing to stick his dick in, well besides his own country of course. Digong’s dick swept at the underside of his shaft and Putin gagged a bit. For a 70-year old divorcee, Duterte sure did give good head. Putin flushed as red as tankies thought his political ideology was, and looked deep into Duterte’s eyes as he came in his mouth.

Duterte swallowed. Putin grunted in approval – it wasn’t even the worst thing he’d forced someone to swallow, anyway.

“Now Comrade, it time to give you Russian kiss.” Duterte struggled up, lips pursed, but Putin jammed his head back down.

“W-what is Russian kiss, Senyor Putin?”

Vladimir forced Duterte on his belly onto the nearby couch. “It is like French kiss, _but farther down south_.” That was all before he dove between Duterte’s crusty ass cheeks and started rimming him. Duterte didn’t even have time to process how that made no sense since Russia was in fact north of France.

Putin circled Duterte’s 70-year old sphincter with his tongue, delighting at the soft hints of shit he tasted with his tongue. It was just like the shit he forced Russian newspapers to print if they didn’t want their assets mysteriously frozen. Duterte struggled up to sustain his hardening cock, but Putin steadied him and took the brown wiener into his own hands. Jerking Duterte off took no time at all, as the Philippine president jizzed onto the couch. It was way better than how Mocha Uson jerked him off, anyway.

“Wow, Comrade.” Putin said, pulling his head from the ass cheeks. “You lasted ten seconds longer than American president Trump.”

Duterte felt a pang of jealousy that the fat Cheeto Donald Trump had been eaten out by his beloved Putin first, but he pushed it back. Vlad stood up, his cock towering above Duterte.

Steadying himself on all fours, Duterte clenched his teeth as Putin’s bulging manmeat penetrated his wet asshole. Putin pounded away at him while jerking him off, sending Duterte’s body quaking with waves of pleasure like the waves of people who had been extrajudicially killed. Duterte struggled up and led Putin up for a kiss, their tongues mixing into each other as the Russian stationed his troopers in the contested area that was Rodrigo Duterte’s asshole.

Putin came all over Duterte, first filling his asshole with white Russian cum and then pulling out to spray it on his back. Duterte leaned back, panting from the intensity of the ordeal.

“My Ghad.” Duterte said. “That was amazing.”

“Do not worry about it, Comrade Duterte.” Putin was already hard again, his cock pointed straight for Duterte’s asshole again. “Press conference is 3 hours away. We have plenty of time…”


End file.
